


The CEO

by ashleighbrii



Series: The Heiress Series [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleighbrii/pseuds/ashleighbrii





	The CEO

Sitting in her office, Maddie was tapping her pen on her notepad, staring at the door as she waited for Chief Dodds to arrive.

“Ms. Campbell, I have a Chief William Dodds here to see you.” Her assistant, Jenna poked her head into the office with a bright smile.

Maddie straightened up and nodded. “You can send him in; thank you, Jenna.”

Standing up, the younger made her way around her desk just as the Chief entered her office. “Maddie, it’s good to see you, though I wish it were on better terms.” He admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maddie nodded, giving him a grateful smile. “Well you know, once all this mess is sorted out we may have to meet under normal circumstances.” She laughed a little. 

Gesturing for him to sit, she moved back around her desk, folding her hands in her lap. “So, I’m assuming this meeting is regarding my helping the NYPD take down sex traffickers?” She asked.

Dodds nodded, leaning back in the chair he’d sat in. “Since it’s become public knowledge that you’ve made donations to SVU, and are working closely with Thorn and NCMEC, we have been able to help bring over three dozen children and teenagers’ home to their families. What we’re hoping is that we can take down the trafficking Kingpins as well.” 

Maddie nodded. “Okay, so what do you need from me?”

“We’ve been keeping tabs on a few of your brother’s business… transactions, over the years. While we don’t have jurisdiction over a large number, the FBI has been alerted. However, we’ve been going through Daniel’s calendar, and he has a series of meetings coming up with said Kingpins.” He explained.

“So you want me to bait them and have the squad here to arrest them?” She asked, raising a brow. 

Chief Dodds ran a hand over his mouth. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but this is the closest we’ve come to **any** kind of lead in the past few months.” 

“You don’t have to sell it, Dodds… I’m in.” Maddie nodded matter of factly. 

Dodds nodded, standing up and holding his hand out to Maddie. “You’ve got a deal.”

******

That afternoon, standing in her office, Maddie looked through the file that she’d been given, her phone resting on the folder as she sent off a text to Olivia.

_Kelly’s here, send in the cavalry._

“Mr. Kelly, I’m glad that you were able to see me on such short notice. I have a few things here that I think we should discuss. Have a seat.” She gestured to the chair where Dodds had sat earlier.

Rolling his eyes, Kelly took a seat. “Right, so uh… your brother’s locked up, does that mean you’re taking over our uh… deal?” He asked, shifting in the chair as his eyes darted around the office.

Maddie raised a brow, setting the file on her desk. “Mr. Kelly, I’m not quite sure what it is you think that we do here at Campbell Worldwide, but we don’t provide spy equipment for anti-government organizations,” she explained, placing around behind her desk.

It had been a year and a half since her attack, and just over a year since she stepped in as CEO at her company. And of course, she’d reached out to non-profit organizations specializing in preventing sexual assaults, underage sex rings, and sex trafficking.

Also in that time, Maddie and Amanda had become parents again when Amanda gave birth to another daughter, Billie Olivia Rollins, four months after Jesse’s third birthday.

“Look, whatever deal you had with my brother has officially been taken off the table, and I suggest you turn yourself in otherwise I will be sending Federal Agents after you and your company.” She leaned over her desk, waiting for his reply. 

“You’ll be sorry, Maddie Campbell. Whatever your brother did to you will be nothing compared to what you’ll experience now.” He ground out. 

“Lieutenant I think that sounds like a threat.” Came Fin’s voice from the doorway.

Olivia nodded, grabbing her cuffs from her back pocket. “You know I think you’re right Sergeant.” 

Maddie stood up straight, watching as Fin disappeared into the elevator. “I don’t know how Daniel managed to do so many backdoor deals over the years.” 

“No one was looking for it. He managed to keep up a good front.” Olivia pointed out, moving further into Maddie’s office.

Shrugging, Maddie walked around her desk to properly greet the Lieutenant. “So, I take it Noah’s all settled into his new class?”

“Oh, he was more than happy just to give me a quick hug and rush over to his friends.” Olivia gave a half-hearted laugh.

Giving the older woman a quick hug, Maddie gestured for her to sit down. “I remember when I was that age. Don’t worry; he still loves you; he’s just more excited about seeing his friends.” 

“Well, considering most of his friends were away for the summer. I think they were just as happy to see him.” Olivia nodded, returning the hug before taking a seat. 

“So I have a feeling that Mr. Kelly and his shady dealings aren’t the only reason you’re here.” Maddie raised a brow, leaning back in her chair.

Olivia smirked. “You’re clever. Well, as you know, Barba stepped down as ADA back in April, and he has taken to travelling for a while. He’s back in town, or he will be this evening, and I was hoping you would be able to help me set up a surprise welcome home party for him.”

As Maddie opened her mouth to reply, Olivia held up her hands. “I know it’s a lot to ask, what with you planning your wedding and all…” 

“Liv, hey… I didn’t even say anything. I was going to say yes, I’ve been scanning Pinterest for weeks looking for wedding stuff and they have tons of party ideas. Look, if we can throw it at mine and Amanda’s house, I can have it looking like you've had this party planned for months. Just give me the afternoon.” Maddie smiled, gathering up her things and putting them in her bag. 

“You don’t have to leave work, Maddie, seriously, I don’t want to disrupt your day.” Olivia stood up, putting one foot behind her to start heading toward the door.

“All I ask is that you let me borrow Carisi so he can print off some photos. I have a Pinterest project I’ve been dying to try.” She bargained, looking towards Olivia as she grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

With Olivia following closely behind her, Maddie locked up her office and looked over towards the older woman. “What?”

Olivia had narrowed her eyes, a playful smirk pulling at her lips. “Nothing, I just am starting to wonder if I should’ve entrusted you with this. If your wedding plans are anything to go by, I do not doubt that a party will likely be a similar event.”

Maddie rolled her eyes with a laugh. “You entrusted me because I am an excellent party planner. Remember Jesse’s fourth birthday?” She countered, raising a brow as they got into the elevator. 

Of course, she did, the whole house ended up looking like a princess castle, and everyone had been assigned a role accordingly. “Alright, I will give you Carisi, but please promise me you won’t go fourth birthday party overboard? Please?”

“Alright, I promise!” She held her hands up in surrender as they made their way through the lobby.

******

Walking through the precinct had always given Maddie a medley of feelings stirring up inside her. A lot of the memories were during her ordeal with her brother and the trial. After that, they had painted mainly happy memories. 

Bringing Jesse and Billie in to pick up Amanda, meeting the squad to bring them lunch– and other meals– if they hadn’t eaten or pulled long shifts. Nearly everything since her trial had painted over the scars with bright colours, and for that she was grateful.

“Hey, there she is, the newly appointed leading lady in busting anti-government sex-trafficking scumbags.” Fin greeted as he walked out from the interview room.

“And my favourite partner in crime fighting.” Maddie grinned as she hugged him.

“Aside from bringing back our fearless leader, what brings you here Mads?” Carisi asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Maddie looked up at him with a grin. “I’m here for you.” She pointed out. “I am party planning, and I need photos. Since Bex is in Paris for Fashion Week, you are my go-to.” She laughed. 

“Pity,” Amanda piped up, walking over to the group, “I thought you were here to see me darlin’.” She smirked, placing her hands in the back pockets of Maddie’s jeans, pulling her closer. “You aren’t here to see me?” She asked. 

Maddie wrapped her arms around Amanda’s neck and gave her a quick kiss. “Well, always. But I need Sonny’s help… and I promise I’m only decorating the top floor and the rooftop.” She gave a sheepish grin.

Amanda narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze to Olivia who had mirrored Maddie’s sheepish grin. “You put her up to this didn’t you?”

“I asked if she would plan a party. I didn’t ask her to go fourth birthday party!” Olivia defended.

Maddie rolled her eyes and looked around at everyone. “Can we not refer to Jesse’s birthday party like it was some tragic event? It’s not my fault that I love making her smile!” She pouted.

Amanda laughed, kissing her cheek. “Just have fun baby; I know the place will look great.” She smiled.

“Alright, so how many people are we talking?” Maddie asked, one of her arms still resting around Amanda’s waist. 

Olivia gave a small shrug. “All of us, Noah, Jesse, Lucy, I think even Rita wanted to come when I brought it up to her. Your friends, Lucia.”

“Okay, so we’ll go with twenty. I need to call the caterers. I’ll see you tonight?” She asked, looking around at the group.

When they all nodded, Maddie grinned and turned to Carisi. “Alright sunshine, let’s do this!”

“I’m never gonna live that nickname down am I?” He groaned as he grabbed his jacket, following Maddie out of the bullpen.

“Wouldn’t count on it!” Fin called after him with a chuckle.

******

As they decorated the top floor of the house, Maddie found that she was grateful for more than just Sonny’s photography skills. “A little higher on the left.” She instructed.

“You know, you could just get a ladder like a normal person.” He teased.

“Why would I buy a ladder when I have a perfectly good six-foot tall human already?” She countered.

Carisi just laughed and shook his head. “You’re the only person that can say that without it being insulting.”

Maddie joined in the laughter. “That’s because you’re scared of Amanda kicking your ass if you ever made fun of me.” She pointed out. 

The elder nodded, turning around to look at Maddie. “You got me there. Alright, what do you think?” He asked, stepping back to look at the wall.

Months of Pinterest scrolling and duplicate orders for her impending wedding had paid off. On the wall in question, Maddie had printed polaroid sized photos and hung them along strings of fairy lights. She was grateful that between Carisi’s ability to take professional quality photos and her ability to capture the more… what some would say were “unsavoury” moments, they had a good collection.

“It’s perfect! Oh my God, it’s perfect! Okay, the caterers are going to be here soon, so we need to finish setting up!” Maddie smiled, rapidly hitting him on the arm. 

“You need to stop doing that; I have bruises.” He rubbed his arm as she moved across the room to clear the table that she’d already designated for food and drinks.

Maddie rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault that you bruise like a peach!” She shot back, smoothing out the table cloth. “Now come on, we need to have everything ready _before_ the caterers get here!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Carisi chuckled, thankful he wasn’t ever around for the wedding planning. 

******

When everyone but Olivia and Barba was at the house, Maddie became glued to her phone.

“Okay, Liv just texted me, and their Uber just arrived, let’s hide!” Maddie grinned, waiting until everyone got into a hiding spot before she shut the lights off and joined Noah and Jesse.

“So, tell me why we’re at Maddie and Amanda’s place? And why is it so dark in here?” Barba asked as he was lead up the remaining stairs by Olivia.

The lights didn’t have to be on for everyone to know that Olivia had rolled her eyes. “Would you just stop asking questions for five minutes?”

Maddie clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. When she couldn’t hold it in any longer, she hit the light switch as everyone jumped out. “SURPRISE!” They all shouted in unison.

Barba was taken aback by the gesture, overwhelmed by the people that had come to the party. 

“ _Papí_! Are you surprised?” Noah shouted as he took off towards Barba.

Laughing, he picked up his son and nodded. “I’m very surprised _mijo_ , did you help set this up?” He asked. 

As the group who had been in on the surprise started to mingle amongst themselves, Maddie lifted Jesse and walked over to Amanda, who was holding Billie. “So… what do you think?” She asked. 

“Baby, the place looks amazing. You outdid yourself, even if you didn’t get to decorate the whole house.” She smiled, kissing her fiancée’s cheek.

Maddie smiled, looking over her shoulder at the small Barba/Benson clan. “It was worth it to see them smile again.” She nodded.

When Barba’s mother walked over to Maddie, she immediately wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “Thank you, _mija_ , for putting all of this effort into a party for our Rafi. It means a lot to me that he has more than just me looking out for him now.” She smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Lucia. I’m glad that Liv asked me to do this.” Maddie nodded. 

“I am too, _mija_. Now, how about I take your little one, and you go talk to him?” She suggested, carefully taking Jesse from Maddie’s arms.

Maddie smiled gratefully and looked over at Olivia and Rafael who were talking to a very excited Noah. Walking over to them, the blonde stepped up behind Noah, looking down at him. “Hey kiddo, mind if I borrow your _papí_ for a bit?” She asked, mussing up his mop of curls. 

“Okay, Auntie Maddie! Mama, can we go and get some food?” He asked as he dragged his mother away.

Laughing, Maddie watched them walk away before turning back to Rafael. “Welcome home.” She smiled softly.

“Thanks, Mads. And thank you for this party, I know Liv put you up to it, but you went all out with it.” He chuckled.

“Well y’know… party planning is my side business.” Maddie laughed.

Rafael nodded and gestured towards the doors leading to the rooftop. “I think there are some things we need to discuss.”

“Walk with me?” He asked, gesturing towards the door leading to the roof of their house.

Maddie nodded and followed him, grabbing them each a drink, scotch for him, and wine for her as she stepped out into the evening air. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to thank you, for looking after Liv, Noah and _mamí._ I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you for that.” He leaned against the railing of the balcony, glancing over at her as she took a similar stance next to him.

Shrugging one shoulder lightly, she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “After everything, you’re family, Rafa, so are Liv and Noah. And honestly? It’s been nice having a constant mother figure in my life.”

Barba chuckled, draining half of his scotch as he listened to her. “She talked a lot about you when she would call.” He chuckled. “She calls you her other child.”

“I’ll take it.” She smiled, holding her glass out towards his.

After he clinked her glass, they both took sips of their drinks. “You know, there is a way you can repay me as you mentioned earlier. I was going to ask you before you left, and then I didn’t know if you wanted to, or if you would even be here, but since you’re going to be here…”

Barba raised a brow, placing a hand on her arm. “Mads, first of all, breathe. Second, ask me; I won’t get mad.” 

“Will you give me away at my wedding?” She asked, staring intently at her wine glass. 

That got his full attention. “Maddie…” he began, turning to face her. 

Maddie shook her head. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that, I can just ask Ty and Kyle…” She apologized.

“Hey,” Barba dipped his head low enough to lift Maddie’s gaze to him, “I’d be honoured to give you away at your wedding.”

As the two embraced in a tight hug, they could both hear cheering behind them.

Pulling back, there was their friends, their _family_ , cheering for them.

Maddie couldn’t help but laugh as Amanda, Lucia and Olivia came over to the two, giving them each a hug. 

“Oh, _mija_ this is amazing! _¡Ahora solo tenemos que elegir una canción para el baile!_ ” Lucia started to ramble, making Barba and Maddie burst into laughter.

 _“Mamí, calmate un moment, esta es la fiesta de Rafa, no una fiesta de bodas.”_ Maddie teased lightly. 

As easily as Lucia had slipped into calling Maddie “mija,” the latter had slipped into calling her “mamí” to absolutely no one’s surprise. “Aye mija, you’ll understand when Jesse and Billie are the one’s getting married.” She smiled, wrapping an arm around the young woman.

“Alright, before anyone can jump in, I’d like to make a toast,” Tyler announced.

As everyone turned their attention to him, Maddie raised an eyebrow. “A toast, to Rafael Barba; who not only defended so many victims in his time with SVU but also, defended my best friend. You made a lasting impact on so many lives, and you have told so many stories, you’ve made people listen. And now, you’re moving on to teach the future lawyers of our justice system. You’re still making a big difference, Barba, and that’s not something that everyone can say. It’s good to have you home. To Barba.” He smiled, raising his glass.

“To Barba.” The group agreed in unison, holding up their glasses.

“Thank you, Tyler, for the toast. It’s great to be home. And thank you to Maddie for throwing this party, and I’d like to thank Olivia, who stuck by me even after I walked away from SVU.” He turned to Maddie, giving her, a smile and she nodded.

Since he’d left, the two had been in near constant contact, and he had asked for her help in proposing to Liv. Of course, she wasn’t expecting it to be tonight, but she was still excited.

Quietly, Maddie slipped into the house and went into her office, grabbing the ring box from the locked drawer. Heading back outside, she stood beside Amanda, resting her head against the elder blonde’s shoulder.

“Liv, you’ve been a constant in my life for eight years, but it feels like so much longer. I have never trusted someone the way I trust you. You and Noah are everything to me. Through everything you’ve always been there for me, and I’ll admit there are times when I don't deserve it. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to.

Crouching down, Maddie handed the box to Noah and pointed towards Rafael. ” Go give the box to your Papì, Noah.” She smiled.

As he made his way towards Rafa, Carisi pulled out his camera and Maddie brought her hands to her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

“Being here, surrounded by our friends and family, it’s made me realize that the political aspirations I’d had for so long were nothing more than me trying to fill the void with what I thought would make me happy. But that’s not true. What I need is this. What I need is you. So,” He got down on one knee, taking the box from Noah and kissing the boy’s curly head before turning back to Liv. “Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?” He asked, green eyes filled with hope as he looked up at her.

Olivia had one hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes as she smiled. She couldn’t believe it, she’d asked Maddie to throw a party to surprise Rafael, and once again, he ended up surprising her. “I… yes, yes Rafa, I will marry you.” She nodded.

Sliding the ring on her finger, he rose to his feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her with everything he had in him. “Alright, I won’t stall the party any longer.” He chuckled, walking towards his mother and Noah, who’d run to his _abuelita_ as soon as he’d handed Rafael the box. 

 ******  

“Baby, that party was amazing.” Amanda smiled as Maddie loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

“What can I say? I like to do things one hundred percent, or not at all.” Maddie laughed, standing upright.

Walking over to her fiancée, Maddie wrapped her arms around Amanda’s waist. “Does this mean you’re no longer upset with Liv for asking me to plan this party?” 

“After seeing how happy she is with Barba back? Hell no. But enough talking, we have a very important venue walkthrough tomorrow morning, and I have a feeling that our tiny blonde angel won’t let us sleep past five again.” Amanda laughed, nodding towards the staircase.

As they went about their nightly routine, Maddie sat on their bed, braiding her hair as she watched Amanda.

“I can feel you starin’… everything okay?” Amanda asked as she shut off the bathroom light and made her way over to the bed.

Maddie nodded, a small smile on her lips. “I’m just thinking… I’ve had the best, worst year and a half. You sat out of my case so you could support me, you let me into your daughter’s life when you didn’t have to. Sometimes I think that this is all just a cruel joke, that I’m going to wake up and be living with Daniel and Emily, that this…” She gestured around them as tears filled her eyes, “all of this, is going to be gone that you’re going to be gone. I am so, so lucky that I met you, Amanda Lynne Rollins, and I am so glad that I’m marrying you soon because if not I would be proposing to you right now.” She smiled, placing her hands on Amanda’s hips.

Amanda had no luck containing her tears as she looked down at Maddie, taking in her words and her expression as she listened. “You are… so remarkable, you know that?” She asked.

“I try, really hard,” Maddie smirked. “But I am on kid duty tonight, so I’m going to bed. Promise me that if you wake up, you’ll at least stay in bed, tonight?” She asked.

The elder blonde crawled under the covers, not before kissing Maddie. “Okay, fine. But remember if you need me…”

“You’ll already be awake. Babe, I got this.” She smiled, giving Amanda another kiss. “Goodnight.”


End file.
